


N is for Need

by Rinkafic



Series: Lorne Parrish Alphabet Soup [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan is a down on his luck painter who has to take desperate measures to get by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N is for Need

“Crap,” Evan muttered as he saw the yellow notice tacked to the door of his apartment. As if it had not been a bad enough day trying to get one of the galleries to give him an advance on his work and then getting turned down for three jobs he had applied for, now he was getting evicted. He tore the notice off the door and held his breath, hoping his key still worked. It did. He went inside and then read the small print. He had ten days to pay the back rent or they would change the lock.

His left eye was twitching, which hurt. He felt a stress headache coming on, he had been plagued with them ever since the crash that got him booted out of the Air Force. His vision was no longer perfect in his left eye and his hearing was shot completely on that side. He was too injured to serve any more, but not enough to qualify for disability. His unemployment had run out, he had to work, and work was scarce and few people were buying art by unknowns on spec. He’d modeled a little before the Air Force, but no one was going to hire him now with the scars.

Evan went to the refrigerator, but he couldn’t eat baking soda and the freezer was bare. Spaghetti again. He chuckled ruefully, he really was a starving artist. His application for food stamps was still pending. As he waited for the water to boil, he sat on the stool by the counter. What the fuck was he going to do? He had nowhere else to go, this dive studio in this lousy neighborhood had been all he could afford. 

He pulled his wallet out of his pocket. There was no cash, of course, but there was the business card Mel had given him when he’d gone begging for the advance. Mel had pulled him aside and said he knew a guy that paid cash, no names involved, and he was looking for straight guys for his videos. When Evan had balked, Mel had pressed the card into his hand and mumbled something about just a little cocksucking. 

Was he that desperate?

The grinding sound of the refrigerator motor suddenly ceased. With a heavy sigh, Evan glanced at his watch, 7pm. “Crap, the electric.” The power company had just made good on their threat to shut him off for non payment. 

He was that desperate.

~*~

Evan pulled into the parking lot of the industrial park. He had less than a quarter of a tank of gas left, not enough to get home if he didn’t go through with this crazy plan. The guy had promised him cash, half up front, half when they finished. It would be enough to pay the landlord and get some gas and groceries. He was whoring himself out for cash. The guy on the phone didn’t want names and he didn’t give any. He’d asked if Evan was straight and if he’d ever done this before. Yes and no. The guy gave him the address and told him to be on time.

Walking up to the steel door with the press-on letters that said “Unit 12” he knocked nervously and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. The door opened and a guy in a t-shirt and jeans stepped aside and gestured him in then waved in the direction of a futon by the wall.

Evan walked over and sat at the far end, away from the guy already sitting there. The other guy was thin, slight of frame and Evan knew he could take him down easily, even with his slowed reflexes these days. The guy had a nice face and sandy blonde hair that hung almost to his shoulders in layers. He returned Evan’s silent nod of greeting with one of his own. 

The man that had let him in was setting up video cameras, three of them. There were two other guys working with lights. “We’ll get started in a minute. “I’ll ask you a couple of questions, you just answer them honestly, okay? Try not to look at the cameras unless I tell you to, we want realism here.” The guy that must be the director whistled at the other two guys and waved at them to get by the cameras.

The blonde guy looked a little bored as he nodded at the instructions. Evan clenched his hands together in his lap and also nodded. 

Evan saw the blinking red light that meant the camera was on and he gulped. The director looked through the lens and asked, “Why are you guys here today?”

“I need the money,” Evan replied immediately.

“I like sucking cock,” his companion on the couch said, then looked over at Evan and gave him a smirk and winked the eye that was facing away from the camera.

“Have you ever had your cock sucked by a guy before, Dude?” the director asked, pointing at Evan.

“No.” Actually, he hadn’t ever had his cock sucked, the one time his girlfriend in high school had made the attempt, she had gagged and that had been the end of that. 

“Pull it out Dude, let’s have a look,” Director was pointing at Evan again, apparently he was Dude for the duration. Slowly, nervously, he pulled the zipper down and dug his flaccid cock out through his boxers. 

There was a murmur of approval from Hatman behind the camera to the right. “Guy, see if you can get him a little more interested,” Director was pointing at the blonde guy. Blonde Guy scooted closer to Evan and grasped his cock. Evan hissed out a breath between his teeth at the stranger’s touch on him. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t go through with this.

Guy was watching Evan as he slowly began to jerk him off. The panic he was feeling must have been showing on his face. “Eyes on my face, don’t think, just feel,” Guy whispered just loud enough for Evan to hear, certainly not loud enough for the cameras. Since he wasn’t getting any other direction, Evan kept his gaze focused on the blue eyes in front of him. The guy’s brows were slightly arched, his nose was long, and Evan had the random and bizarre thought that he’d probably had freckles as a kid, he could kind of see some still there.

“Better. That feel good, Dude?” Director asked. 

“Not bad,” he admitted. Guy had found a rhythm and Evan was growing harder in his warm hand. 

The other cameramen, the one that had been to the left that Evan was calling Red Shirt in his head, now had the camera on his shoulder and had moved forward to kneel a short distance from the futon. The other cameras were being moved as well and Evan couldn’t help but look around at them. A warm hand on his cheek turned his face back towards Guy. “Watch me,” Guy mouthed, his hand staying there pressed to Evan’s face. Evan nodded.

“Dude, shuck the jeans and the boxers. Guy, on the floor, between his legs.” Guy slid off the futon and positioned himself between Evan’s thighs as soon as he had taken off his jeans and settled back down on the ugly comforter covering the futon. He felt vulnerable, sitting there naked from the waist with four other guys completely dressed around him. 

Guy slid his hands up Evan’s thighs. He had big hands with long, uncalloused fingers and they were warm. “I won’t hurt you,” Guy said, this time loud enough for the camera to pick up. Looking at his face, Evan believed him. He nodded and tried to relax. He could call a stop to this at any time, the man on the phone had said so, they didn’t want any trouble - everyone involved had to be a willing participant or they wouldn’t do it. This time, Evan didn’t jerk away when Guy wrapped his hand around his cock. 

Red Shirt and Hatman were moving in very close now. Evan kept watching Guy’s face, it was the only thing in the room that wasn’t freaking him out. Guy licked his own palm and switched hands, his damped hand now moving easily up and down Evan’s cock. Hatman was leaning over the side of the futon, pressed against Evan’s arm as he zoomed in for a close up as Guy rubbed his spit-slicked thumb over the head of Evan’s cock. When he pressed his thumb to the spot just under the head, Evan’s hips came up off the futon and he let out a groan. 

“Dude liked that!’ Director called. “Do that again Guy. Don’t hold in the noise, Dude, let it out.” Guy’s hand moved faster and he touched the sensitive spot again and Evan couldn’t help but thrust up into it as he gasped. 

“Mouth, Guy, before he comes in your hand,” director snapped.

Evan watched in fascination as Guy leaned up and touched his tongue to the tip of Evan’s cock. He licked around the head before closing his mouth around it. His tongue was circling, moving against the head and shaft as Guy took more of him in. It was like nothing Evan had ever felt before. When Guy started to suck, he came off the futon again with a shout. Guy pulled off, stroked him and smiled up at him. “Okay?”

“Yeah,” Evan replied raggedly, “Okay.” 

He couldn’t see Guy’s face as he took him in again and began sucking, bobbing his head up and down, so Evan closed his eyes and let his head drop back against the cushion. His left hand drifted down and tangled in Guy’s long hair, the right clutched the cushion of the futon. 

Guy still had one hand gripped on Evan’s cock as he sucked. The moisture and warmth and slick movement was blissful. The only sound Evan could hear was the soft slurping and the humming noise Guy was making. Hatman and Red Shirt and Director were as silent as mice. 

He felt the warning clench in his balls as he started to come. He gasped and thrust up, warning Guy, “Gonna come.” 

“Off, Guy, I want the money shot. Take it in the face, we’ll up it 10%,” Director said. 

Evan opened his eyes as Guy continued to jerk him, occasionally licking the tip of his cock. Guy’s eyes were glazed, his lips red and he was breathing heavily. The sight of him like that pushed Evan over the edge and he came, messily. Guy earned his extra 10% cleaning him up with his mouth. Evan stared at the drops of his cum on Guy’s face. He reached out with his thumb and brushed at one that was on his eyebrow. Guy caught his hand, stared at the wetness and then slowly took Evan’s thumb into his mouth, sucking it in a slow parody of what he had just done to Evan’s cock. 

“Okay boys, we got what we needed, good job Dude, great eye contact.” Director came over and patted Evan’s bare knee and then helped Guy to stand. 

Evan grabbed his boxers and yanked them on, his state of undress and what he had just done hitting home. He almost fell over trying to get into his jeans. A strong hand grasped his elbow and held him steady until he had his pants on. He looked up into Guy’s eyes again and Guy smiled at him.

Director handed him the rest of his money and Evan shoved it into his pocket as he was escorted to the door. He was handed a card with a different phone number on it. “Call us, we could use you again, if you’re up to a little more.”

Evan gulped, nodded and ran for his car.

~*~

After gassing up his car and getting groceries, Evan paid the landlord. He had a roof over his head for a few more weeks, anyway. He thought perhaps he would sleep better with the wolf chased a little further from his door. But he couldn’t stop thinking about Guy and his blue eyes and the way his mouth had felt on him. He tossed and turned a lot for days afterwards.

There were still no sales on his commissioned pieces, and no call backs on his resumes and job applications, and he was almost out of paint and food. When he collected his mail, there was a repo notice for his car and a final demand for his cell phone bill.

Calling the number on the card was a little easier this time. He hoped Guy was there again as he pulled into the parking lot outside Unit 12. It hadn’t been so bad with him, he’d tried to help Evan through it.

He smiled as he saw Guy leaning against the wall as Red Shirt and Hatman set up. Red Shirt was wearing a green shirt today, but in Evan’s head, he would always be Red Shirt.

“Hi,” Evan said, moving to stand beside him. 

“Hi. I’m glad it’s you.”

“Me too. Glad it’s you.”

The director came over with a camera on his shoulder. “Hey Dude, feeling adventurous this time around?”

“How so?” Evan replied as the camera moved closer.

“Well, the last time you were here, Guy sucked your cock. Feel up to returning the favor? We’ll pay you 30% more than the last time.”

30% more would get his electricity turned back on. He could paint at night again. “I do need the cash. But I don’t know what I’m doing, I’ll probably screw it up.”

“You’ll be fine. Deal?”

Evan remembered his girlfriend choking and figured that would happen to him too. But he really needed the money to get back on his feet. “Okay, I’ll try it.” 

He dropped his head and stared at his feet as Director walked away. “I’m gonna fuck this up, I know it.”

“Doesn’t matter, they want your first time on film,” Guy said softly and grasped Evan’s hand and gave it a squeeze. Looking up, he saw the blue eyes that he had not been able to forget, right there, a few inches from his face as Guy bent slightly and tried to catch his eye. “They won’t tell you much, they want you to fumble. Just don’t forget to breath. And don’t be afraid to stop and breathe or drink water if your mouth gets dry.”

Committing the words to memory, Evan squeezed his hand before Guy let go and they went to the futon. This time Guy was the one that stripped, and he took everything off. Evan swallowed hard as he tried not to stare. Guy wasn’t hard on the eyes. Red Shirt put a bottle of water on the floor and pointed it out to Evan. 

“Dude, start off by jerking him off for a while.” They were getting right to it this time, without the mini-interview they had last time. Evan sat close beside Guy and gingerly took his semi-rigid cock in his hand. He had never touched another guy like this in his entire life. Guy was longer than him and uncut, but thin where Evan was fat around. Stroking tentatively at first, Evan managed to fall into the rhythm he used when masturbating. 

He kept watching Guy’s face, just like he had the last time. This was fairly easy, so far. He stroked Guy and smiled when Guy responded by moving up to meet him and started to make appreciative noises in his throat. 

“Lick him, Dude,” Director ordered. “I want to see a lot of tongue.”

This was it, now the hard part started. He leaned over and touched his tongue to the side of Guy’s cock, slowly swiping in a long lick along the length. He repeated that several times when no one told him he was doing it wrong. “Do the tip,” Director said.

He used his fingers to draw back the foreskin and reveal the shiny head of Guy’s cock. Remembering what Guy had done to him, he tried to do the same, licking around the head, getting it sloppy wet. “Good, now suck,” the voice came from behind him. 

Shutting his eyes, Evan closed his lips around the head and sucked, just as he would an ice cube on a hot day. But ice cubes don’t grab your hair and jerk up when you suck them, the way Guy was doing. The fingers in his hair moved until the hand was cupped around the back of Evan’s head. Guy shoved upwards slowly and gently guided Evan’s head until he found a comfortable pace.

“How’s that cock taste, Dude?” Evan opened his eyes to see the camera mere inches from his face. He pulled off Guy’s cock, taking the opportunity to gulp in a few breaths of air. 

“Salty,” he replied to the camera. Guy’s hand was caressing the back of his neck. 

Director handed Evan the bottle of water. “Not gonna hurl on us, are ya?”

Evan didn’t think so. He took a sip of the water and swished it around in his mouth. “Nah.”

When he resumed where he had been, Director said, “Go down further, Dude.”

This time, he had to stop because he almost choked. He pulled back up, breathing through his nose until he calmed again. Guy’s hand on his head was not pushing him, it was just there, tangled in his hair. Evan concentrated on that, rather than on what he was attempting to do. He slowly bobbed his head down and then up, sliding his tongue along Guy’s length more than sucking. It seemed to satisfy Director so he did that for a while. 

“Dude, you hard?” Director asked.

He couldn’t deny it, he was, actually. He pulled off, looked at the camera and grunted, “A little.”

“You sure you’re straight?” Director challenged.

Evan gave him a dirty look and snapped, “I was when I came in here.”

“Jerk off while you blow him, extra 10%.” Everything had a price in this business, apparently. Evan sat back and took off his jeans and shorts. Guy’s hand reached over and grazed his cock and he smiled dopily at Evan. Evan wasn’t certain, but he thought Guy had just whispered ‘So pretty.”

“Get on the floor Dude, so we can see your hand while you’re working your dick.” 

He slid down between Guy’s legs, damn, he had long legs. Kneeling on a small pillow Red Shirt tossed him, he turned so that the guys with the cameras could get a view of his hand as he started to stroke himself. Then he took Guy’s cock in his mouth again. It was awkward, getting his mouth working up and down at the new angle for the camera as he masturbated. With his eyes closed, he thought back to the memory of Guy sucking him off, the blue eyes that had looked up at him as that warm mouth had been on his cock. 

“Good Dude, keep that up. Damn, we’ll make a champion cocksucker out of you yet,” Director laughed.

Guy’s hand tightened on his head and he glanced up to see Guy looking down at him. “Coming,” he warned. 

“Don’t pull off Dude. Guy come in his mouth. I want to see it on your lips, Dude. You don’t have to swallow, let it spill out.”

He coughed as thick salty hotness filled his mouth. He didn’t have to do anything in particular to give the director what he wanted, it dribbled out over his chin. Guy pushed down lightly with his hand and thrust up as he came, his dick throbbing in Evan’s mouth. Evan was watching his face, and the sounds Guy made went straight through him, and he was soon spilling over his fist. He’d just come from watching another guy come. The thought made him go still and numb. 

Evan let them prod him into motion, someone handed him paper towels and he spit out the cum and wiped his face. He retrieved his clothes, dressed and collected his pay. He waved to Guy as Guy loped off towards a red Jeep parked in the lot.

He had just sucked a man’s cock and had cum in his mouth. He wasn’t sure if it disturbed him more that he had done it, that he had done it for pay or that he had sort of enjoyed it.

~*~

“Evan, I can get you a show at Reinhart’s gallery, but you need to have thirty five pieces,” Lloyd his usually good-for-nothing agent said when Evan answered his cell phone. He’d been up all night painting, working on an oil that featured a dark blue eye over a crooked brow.

He glanced around at the room where he both worked and slept. He didn’t have thirty five pieces. And he didn’t have the money to buy the canvas and paint to whip up more. He’d gone through the blow job money already and was back to spaghetti for dinner every night.

“How long would I have to get the pieces done?”

“Two months, give or take.”

He counted in his head. If he collected all the stuff he had out on consignment around town, he could probably come up with twenty pieces. He could do another video to get cash for supplies. But when he had left the last time, Director had said there would be more than just blow jobs involved if he came back. It was all about escalation.

If he had the money, he could buy the stuff to do the mobile of glass and brass that he had in his mind as well as the canvas and paint and brushes he needed. If he had the money, maybe he could pay a model to pose for him. 

“I’ll do it, Lloyd. Tell Reinhart’s I’ll have it ready.”

Director had told him on the phone what he’d be doing, he didn’t want Evan backing out on him because of a freak out on the day. They wanted him to fuck a guy, bareback, without a condom. Director promised that the guy was clean, apparently, he’d never done bareback before either and wasn’t involved with anyone. 

His hands were shaking as he knocked on the door of Unit 12. Red Shirt met him at the door with the camera rolling. His knees were wobbly as he preceded Red Shirt inside. Apparently, the whole thing was being filmed. Director saw him and waved him towards the futon mattress, which was spread out on the floor, easier for the camera guys to move around that way. 

“Strip down, Dude. You ever done anal before? With a chick?”

“No.” He was lucky to have gotten his cock into Larissa’s pussy at all. His other girlfriends had never even gone that far with him. 

“You have fucked a chick before, right?”

“Yeah.”

The director smirked. “This will be way tighter. He’s in the john, greasing up.”

Evan nodded and knelt on the futon. He closed his eyes and thought about the shopping trip to the art supply store that he was going to take after he was done here. He was going to fix the radiator and the squealing belt in his car too. He needed to do this, just this once more. If he did well at the gallery showing, if he sold a few pieces, he’d have enough to float him for a long time. His days of being gay for pay would be behind him. 

The futon moved as someone else dropped onto it. He opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Guy kneeling in front of him. “Hi again,” Evan said with profound relief. 

“Hi,” Guy replied.. 

“We’re going to fix the lighting boys, be a minute.”

Guy moved closer then leaned in to whisper to Evan, “I wasn’t going to do this anymore, but I told them to call me if you were coming back to do this one.”

Wow. Guy had come in for him? “I appreciate that, I’d probably be a wreck if it was some strange guy.” How stupid was that statement? He didn’t know Guy, they had a couple of mutual blow jobs in common, that was it. “So you don’t do this regularly?”

“Nope. Just for yucks and giggles. What can I say? I’m a kinky bastard. What brings you back?”

“I need the money. But this is the last time.” It had to be, this was all making him question too much about himself. And think too much about Guy.

Guy grinned at him. “We’ll retire together.”

“Okay ladies, quit your yammering. Guy, suck him,” the director ordered. 

Guy pushed him back onto the mattress and slid his nude body along Evan’s length. He knelt between Evan’s legs and leaned down, lightly sucking the tip before tilting his head and then taking Evan’s entire length in. Evan groaned and his hands flailed in the air until he gave up and clasped them around Guy’s head. He was in danger of coming from this, from feeling the head of his cock going into Guy’s throat, and from hearing the noises Guy was making. 

“You okay, Dude?” Director called.

“Yeah, it’s just a little intense.”

“Guy, knock that off now and bend over.”

With a pop, Guy released Evan’s cock, grinned at him and then turned around and presented his ass to Evan. 

He slowly got to his knees, unable to take his eyes off the curve of Guy’s back as Guy pressed his shoulders to the futon mattress. The lines, the curves, the way the light caught him. Oh, shit, Evan was in deep trouble here. He was seriously and truly attracted to this man. He wanted this. He would want this even if there was no wad of cash to be pressed into his hand later. 

Evan got to his knees behind Guy and ran his hands over the expanse of skin and caressed his ass. Guy’s ass was smooth, pale, bare of any hair. Beautiful. “Fuck him, Dude,” Director ordered when Evan made no move to do so on his own.

He used his hands to part Guy’s ass cheeks, and pressed his cock against the brown hole. He pushed forward and wriggled his hips a little, then had to push harder before he got the tip to go in. Guy gave a little yelp of pain and Evan held still. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, just... you’re big, gimmee a second.” Guy’s head had dropped down and his forehead was pressed to the mattress. He was breathing hard and Evan was afraid that he might have hurt him. 

“Guy?”Director asked after Evan had held still for almost a full minute. “He is big, can you do this?”

Guy looked over at Director and nodded. “Yeah.” He glanced back at Evan and gave him a wavering smile meant to be reassuring, but it wasn’t. “Go ahead, I’m okay.”

Slowly, Evan pushed further in. Hatman had scooted around and had the camera focused on Guy’s face. As Evan slid in, he heard Guy cry out painfully. “Keep going, Dude, he’ll get used to it,” Director snapped when Evan started to pull out.

“It’s okay, I’m okay,” Guy said, glancing back over his shoulder. To prove it, he threw himself back suddenly and Evan shoved in to the hilt. “Fuck!” Evan exclaimed, grasping Guy’s hips. Beneath him, Guy was whimpering and shaking a little. 

“Move Dude,” Director said. Evan pulled out slowly and then pushed back in, holding Guy’s hips and pushing him away and then pulling him back. Slowly, carefully, he fucked him, biting hard on his lip, forcing himself to keep the tortuous pace. It got easier to move, Guy loosened up and relaxed bit by bit and was soon moving back to meet Evan’s thrusts. 

“Faster,” Guy whimpered, one cheek pressed to the futon mattress. Giving in to the impulse that he had been fighting, Evan began to move seriously, fucking in and out of Guy, urged on by his pleading and whimpering under him. 

He imagined what it might be like if their positions had been reversed, would he be able to take this kind of pounding? He imagined Guy curled over his back the way he was now wrapped around him. His knee was beginning to go numb, a side effect of his injuries. He had to get off it before it collapsed under him. 

“Can we change positions, this is killing my bad knee,” Evan asked.

“Sure, get on your back. Guy, ride him,” Director ordered. 

Evan pulled out and rolled onto his back. Guy straddled him and grasped his cock, guiding him back inside in the space of a few heartbeats. His hands fell onto Evan’s chest, tangling in the light hair there. He bucked up and down, his eyes on Evan’s face as he rode him. 

It seemed the natural thing to do, to reach down and grasp Guy’s cock in his hand and stroke him. It was hard and warm in his hand. It was over so quickly. “I’m... close!” Evan called.

“Come in his ass, I want a dripping shot,” Director said. 

Guy ground down onto him, his head tossed back and his mouth open as he grunted in pleasure. Evan stared at his throat, the line of it, committing it to memory, he had to paint it, what he saw right there. He had not asked before, but maybe he would ask for a copy of this video, he needed to see Guy again, the way he was now as he rode Evan’s cock. He needed to hear him crying out, to hear that long elongated moan of pleasure. 

He came hard, spurting up inside Guy’s body. Guy continued to grind against him, though he stopped bouncing, trying to hold Evan inside as long as he could. With a grunt, Guy came in Evan’s hand. The director made Guy pull off Evan’s cock and then pose to let the camera catch the cum dripping from his ass. 

Evan felt cold as Guy moved away. It was over, he’d done what he needed to do and now he’d be able to move on with his life. So why did he feel miserable?

Director went to get their money, leaving Guy and Evan by the door. “Look, I...” Evan started to say but then looked at his feet, unable to continue.

“What?” 

“I paint. I wondered if you... I need a model, and you’ve got gorgeous lines and would you model for me?” he stammered out the question. Though it had not been what he planned to say, it would do.

Director was coming back, and there were rules about names on the premises. When they got outside, Evan walked with Guy to his Jeep. He fished out his wallet and dug a rumpled business card out of it, checked that the cell number on it was good and passed it to Guy. “Call me, if you’re interested.”

“Is this you? Evan?”

“Yeah.”

Guy pocketed the card, put his sunglasses on and got into his car. “I don’t know. Bye, Evan.”

~*~

One of the canvases that came out the best was an abstract that had started as a sketch of the memory Evan had of Guy’s hair, of his hand tangled in it as Guy had been leaning over his cock. As with everything he painted with Guy as the inspiration, blue was the prevalent color. The blue of Guy’s eyes. Evan came to the conclusion that every other painter that had gone through a blue period must have been obsessed with a lover with blue eyes.

He snorted at his fancy, as if he could call Guy a lover. He was obsessing over a guy he’d been with three times. Three times that had Evan seriously questioning his sexuality. He looked at other guys on the street now, but he didn’t find himself intensely attracted to any of them. His obsession was Guy. 

His new favorite piece was the one he did of Guy’s throat. He had called it “Throat” in his mind, but eventually had decided the name of it was _Need._ He poured almost all of his energy into perfecting that piece. 

Weeks passed and he didn’t hear from Guy, so he figured the suggestion to model had not been of interest to him. Evan got a flash drive in the mail that had all three of the videos that had been made on it. He blushed as he watched himself but then he focused on Guy. He found himself jerking off to his own video, completely aroused by Guy and what they had done. 

He was tempted to go back to make another one, to ask the director to call Guy in. But Guy had said he was done, he probably had meant it. After dwelling on the idea, Evan actually made the call. The director had not sounded hopeful when Evan had said he would do another one if Guy was involved. He had even told the director he’d let Guy fuck him. He wanted to see him again that badly. 

His cell phone rang one night around ten. He put his brushes down and answered it, even though he didn’t recognize the number. “Hey, Evan?” It was Guy. His throat went dry. 

“Yeah, hi,” he croaked out. 

“I got a call. They said you would go back, do another video, if it was with me.”

He slid onto the stool in the kitchen. “Yeah.”

“You need the money that bad?”

“No, not really.” The food stamps had finally come through, he wasn’t in danger of starving anymore. He had spent the money from the last shoot judiciously, making it last as long as it could. He’d gone dumpster diving for collage and mobile supplies. 

Guy was silent on the other end. “Then why?”

“You gonna make me say it?”

“Yeah, I guess I am,” Guy replied.

“I need to see you again.”

“Need is a strong word, Evan.”

“It’s the truth.”

Guy was quiet again. “You said you wanted me to model for you?”

“Uh huh. Will you?”

“Where?”

“My place, I can’t afford a separate studio. Maybe someday when I’m rich and famous,” Evan laughed. 

“What’s the address?”

“Eleventh and Rogers. Number 480, fifth floor.”

“Okay,” Guy said. There was a click and the line went dead. It had been an odd call. His stomach rumbled and he called in an order for a pizza.

Evan returned to his painting, he had been trying to catch the way Guy’s throat had looked in abstract while still retaining a little realism, he was having trouble with the angle his head had been at when Evan had been struck by the beauty of it. 

A half hour after the phone call, there was a knock on the door. Putting his brush in his teeth as he grabbed a rag to wipe his hands, he grabbed his wallet and went to answer it, expecting the pizza guy. Evan opened the door to find Guy standing there. “Invite me in?”

Evan stepped aside. Guy walked into his home. 

Guy looked around the room at the canvases leaning against the walls. “You really are a painter.”

“Yeah,” Evan dropped his brush in paint thinner and hung the rag on a nail on his easel. “I try to be, anyway. It doesn’t pay very well.”

“Is this me?” Guy bent at the waist to look at one of the paintings.

Evan blushed and nodded. “From memory.”

After staring for a minute, Guy stood up and took a deep breath. Then he turned and crossed to Evan, grabbed his face in his hands and kissed him. His lips were warm and wet as they pressed against Evan’s. The hands holding his face still were firm and strong, the fingers familiar. He opened his mouth when Guy’s tongue pushed at his lips, letting him in. That elicited a groan from Guy and he deepened the kiss. 

Guy broke off the kiss, pulling back a little. “I think maybe you aren’t quite straight, Evan, just so you know.”

“I have been coming to that conclusion myself, yeah,” Evan agreed. 

“I told them no, I wouldn’t fuck you,” Guy whispered, still holding Evan’s face. His heart dropped to his feet at Guy’s words. 

“Not for them, never again.” He caught Evan’s lips in another kiss. Then pulled back and looked at him. “But here, in private, I’ll do whatever you want.”

“You will?”

Guy nodded and kissed him again. 

“Tell me your name?”

“David.”

“This seems like the weirdest start to a relationship ever, David.”

Laughing, David dropped his hands to Evan’s shoulders and squeezed them. “I told you, I’m a kinky bastard. You okay with that?”

“What do I know about anything? I thought I was straight. If I’m not okay with something, I’ll say so.”

“Fair enough. I’ve been obsessing about you for weeks,” David admitted. “I thought the painter thing was a come on, I’ve heard a lot of lines, a lot of come ons from guys trying to get in my pants.”

Evan shook his head in denial. There was a knock at the door and he reluctantly stepped away from Gu... David to get it. He paid the pizza guy and waggled the box in David’s direction. “Hungry?”

“Not exactly for that, but I could eat.” He joined Evan by the counter. “Can I fuck you tonight?”

Without breaking eye contact with David, Evan opened the pizza box and handed David a slice. He gulped and took one for himself. “Yeah.” 

“Cool, David smiled and bit into the pizza.

After finishing his late dinner, Evan wasn’t quite sure what to do. Did they talk? Did he take David to bed? Did he go back to painting and try to get David to pose for him?

“Come on, bed, I’m horny as hell,” David held his hand out, making the decision for him. Evan’s bed was shoved into the far corner and David led him straight to it. Evan reached for the buttons on his shirt, but David stopped him. “Let me.”

David undressed him slowly, placing kisses on the skin he revealed. He touched his fingers to the scar on Evan’s left side. “Ouch. What happened?”

“Plane crash.”

David looked surprised. “No shit?”

“I was in the Air Force, I got shot down,” Evan said. 

Undoing the buttons on his jeans, David pressed his face against Evan’s bared cock and inhaled. “God, you smell so fucking good.” He mouthed along the length of him, nibbling and licking. This was nothing like it had been when the cameras had been on them.

He tugged Evan’s jeans to his ankles and he stepped out of them and the boxers David pushed down as well. “Here, spread your legs apart a little.” David nudged at him until he did. Then David began touching him, caressing him with his fingers, stroking his balls and the skin behind them as he took Evan into his mouth and sucked on him. This was different. He twitched a little when David touched a finger to his hole. Then David reached up with his free hand and caught Evan’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Evan cupped his other hand to David’s head, letting his fingers drift through his soft hair as David explored and caressed him. 

There was nothing hard about David, Evan realized. He was smooth and soft and it felt good holding him. He was not intimidated by him, he was comfortable.

When Evan’s knee began to give out, David felt the trembling and urged him back onto the bed. “How do you want this?” David asked huskily, stroking Evan’s cock. 

“I want to watch you. I like watching you,” Evan replied. 

David nodded and dug into his pocket, pulling out a foil packet. “Lube. Important. Do you want me to use a condom?”

“Are you clean?”

“Yup. You’re the first guy I ever let come in me. I usually play with the leather and bondage crowd, my friends are more about power than penetration on the whole.”

“I want to feel what you felt,” Evan confessed.

David chuckled. “Okay then.” He ripped open the foil packet and squeezed out the lube onto his finger. Making Evan spread his legs, he slicked it around his asshole, pressing the tip of his finger inside gently. When Evan didn’t protest, he put more lube on another finger and then pushed both of them in, spreading the lube around generously.

“How’s that feel, Evan?’

“Weird, but good,” he groaned as David added a third finger and began to slide them in and out more quickly. He grasped Evan’s cock and began to jerk it in time to the fingers he was fucking him with. Evan thrashed on the bed, his senses going into overload. 

There was no camera, no director and David wanted Evan to come, he urged him to come with gruffly whispered words. “I’m gonna bury my cock in you. You want that, don’t you?”

“Yeah, please, now,” Evan begged. 

“You have to come for me first,” David told him, then bent and took the head of Evan’s cock in his mouth and sucked on it, hard. That did it, Evan bucked up and came, thrusting into David’s mouth as he shot his load. David pulled his fingers out of Evan’s ass and climbed on top of him. 

“So good,” David whispered near his ear then kissed him. Evan tasted the salty cum, his own cum, on David’s lips. It should have disgusted him, but it didn’t. “Ready?”

“Now, please,” Evan whined, spreading his legs and wrapping them around David’s waist. 

David pressed in, and while it was odd and tight it didn’t really hurt thanks to all the lubricant David had spread around. He felt full. Evan watched David’s face as he inched his way in, smiling at the intense concentration there. He tightened his ankles and pulled, urging David to go faster. “Damn, baby, okay, okay, I’m getting there,” David told him. He shoved home and Evan let out a gasp as David’s cock brushed against a sensitive spot inside him. 

He thought he was overwhelmed earlier, but this was the most intense thing ever. He moved in time with David’s thrusts, grunting and moaning. He was hard again. “David, please,” he whimpered, reaching for his cock and stroking it. David’s hand closed over his and they both jerked him together. 

“Okay, okay, roll over,” David said when Evan came. He rolled over onto his belly when David pulled out and David pulled his hips up and thrust back into him. One hand pressed onto his shoulders when he would have risen up. “You wanted to feel what I felt,” David reminded Evan, thrusting hard into him.

He was moaning out David’s name, over and over again as David slammed into him, the grip on his hips certainly hard enough to leave marks. When David came, Evan was fairly sure he called Evan’s name before he collapsed on top of him, driving him into the mattress. He didn’t pull out, he stayed where he was, even though he was growing soft. 

“Oh damn,” Evan whispered as his heart pounded in his chest. “That was... damn.”

“Gimmee a minute. I think I’m dead,” David mumbled, pressing a kiss to Evan’s temple. He had his arms wrapped around Evan, holding him. 

“You’re still inside me,” Evan whispered.

David kissed him again. “You okay? I’ll pull out if you want. You’re so fucking tight.”

“Feels good. I like you inside me. I like you on top of me too.” 

David laughed, “I knew you were a bottom. The minute you walked into that room, I knew it. I’ll bet you’re gonna like getting spanked too.”

“Is that okay?”

David hugged him and whispered, “That’s perfect. You can be whatever you want. No rules, baby.”

After a while, David bit his ear. “I’m getting hard again. You up to another fuck?”

Evan whimpered in response and thrust back against David. “More. Hard.”

“Greedy.”

He didn’t deny the mild accusation. “I need you.”

~*~

Evan tugged at the bow tie David had made him wear to the opening of the gallery show. If David had not looked so fucking hot in the tux he had turned up in, with another over his arm for Evan to wear, he would have refused. But David had promised if he was a good little artist and played the game properly, he would fuck him silly when he drove Evan home.

People were turning up, and they weren’t walking out. That was a good sign. Someone from a local newspaper asked if he could take his picture and then asked him a few questions. Evan smiled and answered politely as he looked around for David. 

The gallery got very crowded suddenly, and Evan lost track of both David and his agent Lloyd. He fielded questions from dozens of people, shook a lot of hands and felt as if his jaw was going to break from all the smiling he was doing. 

Lloyd found him after a few hours, a happy smile plastered on his face. “You’ve sold eleven pieces, Lorne. There’s a bidding war going on for the one you called _Need._ ”

Crap. While he was happy to be selling pieces, he had been reluctant to put that painting in the show at all, it was personal, he had not really wanted to part with it. “How much?”

Lloyd’s smile was giddy as he replied. “Sixty five.”

“Hundred?” Evan’s eyes widened at the figure.

“Thousand!” 

He felt faint. Lloyd grabbed the champagne glass out of his hand as he went limp and fell back against the wall. Then suddenly, David was there, taking him by the elbow and leading him through the gallery and out the back door to the alley. “Breathe, baby,” David told him, pushing him against the wall.

“Would you feel better if I blew you right now?” David whispered with a dirty chuckle that told Evan he would. David pressed up against him. “You’re so hot in that tux.”

“Kinky freak. No more public sex,” Evan hissed. “At least not here, tonight.”

David purred against his throat and nibbled his skin. “Party pooper.”

Someone cleared their throat. “Everything alright?” It was the gallery manager, standing in the open doorway.

“Oh, fine. Can I get a discount if we let you watch?” David called cheerily, kissing Evan’s jaw and reaching down to cup his balls. 

“Not my scene. We’ll need him back in here soon, so make it quick.” The door closed behind him and David burst into laughter. 

David let Evan go back inside, mostly unmolested. He straightened Evan’s tie, tugged his jacket into place, smoothed his hair and kissed his cheek. “I’m proud of you.”

“Did you hear about the bidding?”

“I did. I knew you’d do well. You’ve got real talent. Now go back in there and smile and make nice with all the people that came to see you.” David patted him on the ass and chased him back inside. 

_Need_ sold for seventy eight thousand dollars, to a bidder that used a corporate account to pay for it. Evan was a little disappointed, all the other buyers of the sixteen works he had sold that night had come over to talk with him. He signed their booklets and thanked them profusely and honestly for buying his work. He wanted to know who _Need_ was going to, but the manager couldn’t give him a name. 

As the lights were being shut off, he stood in front of _Need_ thinking about all that had gone into it, all that led up to the creation of it. He would paint another, but this had been from memory, his thoughts, feelings and yearnings for David had been poured into this one each night as he could not sleep. He had the feeling he would never again put so much emotion into one piece or have so much emotion for one that had been completed. He looked sadly at the red ‘sold’ sign on the frame and bid goodbye to his masterwork. It would be shipped away tomorrow. 

“Why so low?” David asked, coming up to stand beside him. With his hair slicked back, he looked almost like a different man. He had his hands stuck in his pockets and was rocking on the heels of his shiny dress shoes.

“Just saying goodbye. I’ll miss this one.”

“You shouldn’t have put it in the show if you didn’t want to sell it.” 

Evan stared up at the pale brush strokes that had represented David’s throat to Evan. He shook his head. He needed the money. He couldn’t afford to hoard his works because he had an emotional attachment to them. He couldn’t back out now, the work had been sold.

He had David in his life now, sort of. He had turned up three times at Evan’s apartment, always late at night and they had fabulous sex. Now that Evan didn’t have to work so furiously to complete the pieces for this show, maybe they could have a real date. 

He could live without the painting.

~*~

“You need a break, you’ve been working too hard,” David said as he walked Evan to his door.

“I guess I can afford to take a few days and recharge. Did you have something in mind?”

David nodded and pressed Evan back against the door, kissing him hotly. “Yeah. I do. I just need to finish up some business here in the city, then I thought I’d take you away for a few days, maybe a week?”

Evan laughed and opened the door, pulling David in after him. “What do you do anyway?” 

David was already stripping out of his tux on the way to the bed. “I’m a botanist.”

“Plants?”

“Yup. Come fuck me, I want you.” And that was exactly why Evan knew hardly anything about David, they always ended up diverted to the bed any time he started asking questions.

Later, David was drawing circles on Evan’s back with his fingernail. “So, you gonna come?”

“I just did. Twice.”

David pushed at his head. “You know what I mean. Will you come with me next weekend?”

“Okay.”

~*~

On Friday night, David picked him up in his Jeep outside the apartment, smirking and refusing to answer when Evan asked where they were going. They drove for about an hour, battling city-exodus traffic. No one wanted to stay in the city in the summer. They chatted about movies and music and television and art and the weather. Evan closed his eyes and slept on and off. He had been approached the day after the gallery show to do a canvas for a corporate lobby and had worked on it all week and was exhausted. He had not seen David since the night of the show, he was busy tying up loose ends so he could take this vacation with Evan. They had spoken on the phone a few times though, to make the arrangements and their excuses why they couldn’t see each other.

They pulled off the main highway onto backroads, which got progressively more rural. David turned off onto a road which led to a security gate. “Are we there?” Evan asked, rubbing at his eyes and sitting up. 

“Yup.” David leaned out the window and pressed a code into the keypad and the gate opened. Ahead, there was a really big, really old house, surrounded by huge trees and carefully maintained gardens. 

“Nice.” Evan said, admiring the landscape. “I want to paint it.”

“You brought stuff with you, didn’t you?” Evan snorted in reply and jerked a thumb towards the back seat. 

They pulled through a brick archway into a wide cobblestone entry. David parked the Jeep in front of one of the six garage doors. He climbed out and stretched and then reached for the bags in the back seat. A man in a white shirt and black trousers came out of the house. “Hello, sir. Welcome back. May I help with the bags?’

“Yes, thanks, Jimmy.” Evan grabbed his bag with his sketch pad, paints and pencils and followed David. He was admiring the woodwork and architecture of the house as they moved inside. 

“Hungry?” David asked.

“I could eat,” Evan replied. 

David led him to a kitchen. A woman in a pale pink shirt and jeans met them at the doorway. She scowled, tapped her foot and looked at her watch. “I suppose now you want to eat?”

“City traffic,” David replied. 

“Go sit over there, I’ll make you and your friend sandwiches.”

David dropped into a chair and waved Evan into another. He leaned across the table. “I think Sheila likes you.”

“How can you tell?”

David smirked. “She’s making us sandwiches!”

“Have you stayed here before?” Evan asked, wondering at the familiarity David seemed to have with the staff and grounds. 

“All my life. My family spends summers here. I like it here, better than the city.”

It made sense. Over the past weeks, he had gotten the impression that David wasn’t quite poor. The Jeep, the tuxes, the restaurant he had taken Evan to one night, all spoke of a comfortable background. 

Sheila brought them lemonade and ham sandwiches and potato chips and coleslaw. It was all delicious. The full belly made Evan sleepy though. He really had pushed himself hard over the last few weeks. He covered his mouth and yawned.

“I was going to ask if you wanted wine or a beer, but you’re drooping,” David said, caressing his cheek after Sheila had cleared the table. “Want to head upstairs?”

“Okay.” Evan retrieved his duffel bag from the floor and followed David to a staircase. This felt more like a private house than a hotel. There were no numbers on the doors and the decor looked like it had been pieced together over a number of years, rather than designed and assembled by an interior decorator. Maybe it was a B & B, in which case, they had been lucky that Sheila had made them the late dinner. He would be sure to thank her in the morning.

David opened a door and let Evan go in first. When David hit the light, Evan saw that they were in a masculine sitting room. There were books everywhere. Evan looked at a microscope sitting on the desk. 

“The bathroom is through here, off the bedroom.”

His other two bags had been brought up, so Evan set his duffel bag beside them. He followed David into the bedroom and stopped short as he saw the painting hanging over the bed. “David?” he stepped in, looking at David in confusion. “How is that here?”

“I was pissed when you put it up for sale. So I bought it.”

He blinked at the tears that came to his eyes as he looked at the painting he never thought to see again. “You were pissed?”

David walked over and clasped his shoulders. “Yes, you idiot. It obviously meant something to you. It was the best piece in your whole collection.”

“You bought it?”

David shrugged. “Yeah.” 

“You bought _Need_... for seventy eight thousand dollars?!?”

“Yeah, friggin’ Mrs Boyle and her bottomless pockets. Another two grand and that would have been my whole art budget for the year. Let me tell you, it is a bitch and a half getting the trustees to advance me more when I’ve spent my allowance.”

“You have an eighty thousand dollar a year allowance?”

David kissed Evan’s forehead and started undoing the buttons of his shirt. “For art speculation, yes. Otherwise I have to live off my job at the company.”

“What company?”

“Parrish Pharmaceuticals, I run the organic research division.”

He looked up at the painting and then at David. “This is your home? Parrish Pharma... you’re David Parrish, THE David Parrish.”

“Guilty as charged.”

“Why were you making porn videos?”

“I told you, I’m a kinky bastard. It was safe and anonymous, at least it was.”

“Was?” Evan was still trying to process this. 

David nodded. “Yeah, I kinda fell pretty hard for this straight guy they wanted me to suck off. It got less safe after that.”

“Funny, same kind of thing happened to me,” Evan said. 

“You mad?” David waved a hand at the painting and then around at the house. 

Was he? He’d just found the guy he had been kinda dating and totally in lust with was the heir to a fortune and had been keeping it a secret. “No, I don’t think so. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was going to, the night of the gallery show, but I never got the chance. Before that...” he shrugged, “I’ve been taken advantage of, a lot. Guys that want me for my money. You were different.”

“Did you buy the painting because we’re sleeping together?”

“Yes. But not to lure you or anything like that, because you loved the painting and I didn’t want you selling it off to strangers. After the show, when you were standing there staring at the painting, you damn near broke my heart. I was going to tell you, but I chickened out. Then I was going to take you to the family’s beach house, but I didn’t want to share you with the crowds there and brought you home instead.”

Evan moved close to David and reached up to stroke his cheeks. “I’m crazy about you. I don’t know why. I never liked a guy this way before but I really am nuts over you.”

Exhaling the breath he had been holding, David leaned against Evan, then kissed his lips softly. “Me too. I have no idea how I am going to explain you to my mother tomorrow. She still thinks I’m straight, I never brought a boyfriend home to meet the family before.”

Evan began to laugh and then pushed David towards the bed. “C’mon, I’m sleepy. Do me slow and easy, we’ll figure the rest out in the morning.”

The bed was super soft and comfortable, Evan groaned as he stretched out on it. David dropped a wet washcloth on the water jug beside the bed and produced a tube of lube and spread it around liberally. He rolled Evan onto his side and snuggled up behind him. He wrapped one arm around Evan’s waist and dropped the other over their heads on the pillow. It took a little maneuvering to figure out how to arrange their legs. Evan held David’s arm and wiggled until David’s cock slipped between his ass cheeks. 

David kissed behind his ear. “So good. You feel so good.” David pressed into him gently, slipping in slowly. He bumped against him, thrusting softly. There was no frantic feel to it, no rush to completion. Evan had never felt so cared for in his life as he did that night when David made love to him. He felt full as David pushed in and held there for a time, not moving, just staying there joined together with him. Then he started to move again with tiny thrusts of his hips.

He only sped up a little at the end, grunting as he came and tightening his hold on Evan’s hand and around his waist. He buried his face in the crook of Evan’s neck and sobbed out Evan’s name. He kissed Evan’s cheek then pulled out and rolled away. Evan felt the cool touch of the washcloth as David tenderly cleaned him off. 

“Sleep, baby, you need it,” David whispered as he settled behind him and covered them with a sheet. ‘Keeping you,” David whispered as Evan drifted at the edge of sleep. “Need you.”

 

The End


End file.
